The Thief of Riften
by queen-of-the-cabaret
Summary: Ulfric Stormcloak has recently been elected High King of Skyrim and plans to wage war against the Thalmor. Will Ravenna, a healer-turned-thief be able to redeem herself once again through the glories of war? Or will she let her High King and Thieves Guild fall to the mercy of those trying to drag her down into Oblivion?


Shadows were a comfort for Ravenna. The way the darkness enveloped her petite frame from view, how the silence of her footsteps told her that she was alone, and the metallic touch of her lockpicks reminded her that there was always a way out. Most people think that thieves are solitary people with only "associates" and everything is "just business" but they couldn't be more wrong. Thieves had to put this front up in order to protect each other. Well, the honorable ones (if you could call a thief that) believed in this.

Despite what some people say, the Thieves Guild is a family; no one ever stole from each other or ratted another person out for a few Septims, and everyone reaped the benefits of a completed job. While no member comes out directly and says "Good job that was quite a steal", especially Vex and Sapphire, you know that you accomplished something. They were like stern mothers who approved of their children through hard work and more responsibilities.

And stealing is anything but impersonal. Ravenna could tell what types of people lived in their house based on how they kept their prized possessions. To hide your valuables mean you are wary of the world and do not trust easily. Putting your valuables in plain view means you are naive and boastful. If a valuable piece of treasure is clean and shining, that means the person appreciates what they have. If that same jewel or statue is dusty and covered in dents, it's either a front to steer people away from the true valuables or they have enough money to toss around. In that case just raid the whole house and pray the guards don't show up.

This is why Ravenna decided to break into High King Ulfric Stormcloak's palace-so she could get to know him better. When the civil war between the Stormcloaks and Imperials came to a close with Ulfric's victory, the newly crowned High King made preparations to go to war against "the Elven tryrants". As a Nord, Ravenna sided with Ulfric in the civil war because she used to be a devout follower of Talos. Her duties against stopping Mercer Frey kept her from any of the action though.

Besides, didn't the Dragonborn save the day anyway? Ravenna wasn't a warrior. She decided to work behind the scenes instead of bashing heads in with war hammers. The Dragonborn could prance around Ulfric like a trophy wife if he wanted.

Now that business with Frey was settled, Ravenna could help Ulfric's cause on the battlefield. She had an aptitude for magic when it came to healing people, and she wasn't below stealing plans from the enemy. Ravenna just wanted to make sure the High King's war was...a just cause. Skyrim did not need to be plunged into another war that would only lead to defeat from the elves _again. _She also needed to find out of Ulfric was a capable leader, and not just some warrior brute who had connections through his father. "Home is where the heart is", so Ravenna would see what kind of heart Ulfric actually had.

The palace was unusually bare. Where were all the cases filled with weapons, chests filled with precious jewels, wardrobes complete with the finest clothes, the ornate goblets and platters, and mounds of food that would make even the most foul skeever content? Ulfric Stormcloak was a cautious man...

Ravenna continued down through the dungeons, but again all she saw were empty drawers and sleeping prisoners. There was one room that was barred from the other side. She assumed that it could only be reached by some secret path rigged with paths like all barred doors had. No one other than Ulfric Stormcloak, and possibly his most trusted confidants, was meant to go into this room.

The only way to get to the heart of this paranoid man was to go to his bedchambers. It made Ravenna feel uneasy, like Lady Nocturnal was about to make her luck disappear. It's a wonder how she hadn't attracted the guards yet. She climbed up the stairs and quietly picked the lock to Ulfric's room. Cracking the door open she finally saw the treasures that were missing all over the palace.

Ulfric was a _greedy_ man. The jewels and the _weapons, _oh the plethora of swords, battle axes, maces, hammers, and daggers. Daedric, Elven, Enchanted, and even Dwarven weapons covered the walls from floor to ceiling. The Companions would be envious of their High King. His small private arsenal put the largest and most grand weapons room at Jorrvaskr to shame. Gods in oblivion did those emeralds and rubies sure look like they could get a few gold from a fence. They weren't the most precious jewels in the world (Ravenna suspected those kind were behind the barred door) but they were good enough for monetary purposes. Thank Nocturnal for the pelts covering the High King's face. He would definitely notice if the jewels were gone for sure, but maybe one of the guards or maids would be accused of sweeping his room.

One finger barely touched the green gem when a guard carrying a torch came rushing through the room.

"Stop, thief! We'll be accepting no bribes here. Perhaps a few days in the dungeon will teach you a lesson."

Ravenna quickly looked over at the bed, and where she thought was Ulfric was only pillows and tons, and tons, of furs. She reached to find an invisibility potion but there was a hole in her satchel. Dammit, how could she have been so careless? One of the guards came up from behind her and tied her hands together.

"Thought you could use one of your fancy magic tricks, eh?" he slurred. His breath reeked of Argonian ale.

"Would you be so drunk if Stormcloak was here right now?" Ravenna said.

The guard's face turned as red as the rubies that littered the table. "I was going to just give you a over-nighter but since you can't hold your toungue, how does three days sound? Then you can tell the High King yourself that you stole from him."

Ravenna knew how to pick and choose her battles; she would be taken to the prison cell. She still needed to be in Windhelm to spy on Ulfric Stormcloak without the guards and townspeople riding her ass for being a petty thief.

Being dragged down to the dungeons was humiliating. The guard took everything, even her lockpicks saved for one she had hidden in her undergarment. She was reduced to filthy rags. The guard's state of inebriation only added insult to injury. Other than the blind, drunks were the easiest people to sneak around.

The only thing that made the little adventure worthwhile was that she did get what she came for. Information on the High King. So far the impression she had of Ulfric Stormcloak was that he was beyond paranoid and cautious, but still rather militant. At least he wouldn't launch a war not worth fighting for.

His Highness would return to Windhelm in three days. Three days of living in squalor with only a bucket of water to wash from. Three days of sleeping on a hay pile. Three days of only having vermin to keep her company. Three days of dealing with a drunken idiot.

What did Ravenna do to displease Lady Nocturnal so?


End file.
